


The morning after

by cheergirl10622



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy, Gay, Gay Love, M/M, Smut ...kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheergirl10622/pseuds/cheergirl10622
Summary: This is the 2 part of love is in the air tonight. Hope y’all enjoy 😉!
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	The morning after

It was 8:30 am when Levi woke up in Erwin’s bed, Levi turned over to see that’s Erwin not in bed. Levi gets up, tiredly and Lazily puts his cloths on.Then he opens the bedroom door and heads out to the kitchen,as Levi is walking out he here’s Erwin say “Good morning Levi☺️!”. Levi responds with “Morning Erwin💗!”!Levi then ask, “What happened last night?” He said tiredly. Erwin responded with “ well we fuck last night.” In Levi’s mind,”ahh that’s why my ass hurst so much!” Levi asked “ what are you cooking Erwin?” Erwin responded with “ I’m making cheese and egg Omelettes and coffee for me and you.” They talked for a few more minutes until breakfast was ready, and then they ate there food and got ready for the day. They headed to work tougher and before Erwin went into his office Levi kissed him leaving Erwin fluster for the rest of the and night!😉😉😉

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed😉!!!


End file.
